1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer enclosures, and more particularly to a computer enclosure incorporating an expansion card mounting structure which can detachably mounting an expansion card seat to a computer chassis.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical computer enclosure includes a chassis, an expansion card seat, a front bezel and a plurality of components connectable to external apparatus and systems. As disclosed in Taiwan patent applications Nos. 78210118 and 84209619, screws or rivets can be used to connect an expansion card, an expansion card seat and a chassis together. However, fixing a plurality of screws or rivets is unduly complicated and time-consuming both in assembly and in disassembly.
Another conventional mounting structure for an expansion card seat is disclosed in Taiwan patent application No. 84203698. Input/output (I/O) connectors are fixed on an I/O plate. An end of the I/O plate is inserted into a rear plate of a computer enclosure. The other end of the I/O plate is fixed to the expansion card seat with screws or rivets. This mounting structure also needs a plurality of screws or rivets. Assembly and disassembly are unduly complicated and time-consuming.